Prying Eyes
by ColubridCola
Summary: Slash, alien sexual themes. One shot. Weyoun rents a holosuite at Quark's...but we all know you can't trust Quark for privacy.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or rights to anything involving Star Trek.

Rating: M for literary depictions of graphic xenophilia.

Pairing: Weyoun/Odo.

Authors note: This takes places when the dominion settled back into Terok Nor. It is slash with reasonably graphic sexual themes involving two alien species of the same sex -(although, it is under some dispute in certain parties whether or not changelings actually have a specific gender/genders or not )- so, If You Do Not Like The sound of this, then feel free to find a heterosexual, lesbian, bisexual or asexual fan fiction to better suit your reading preferences. Thank you and have a lovely day ~ Yours truly, Sister Puce. (˚▽˚)

P.s. The "little bowl" that I refer to is a description of masculine, Vorta genitals.

* * *

><p>Prying eyes<p>

* * *

><p>After waiting for almost two months, Weyoun's special order holo-program had arrived. He sent for it with detailed specifications and he certainly didn't want to put any such transactions through that Barkeep to get it, so it took a little more time.<p>

Hopeful and excited, Weyoun made his way up to the Ferengi who was picking his teeth behind the bar. "I would like to rent one of your holosuites, please."

"Alright. How long?" Quark blinked and asked suspiciously. Weyoun snickered at himself. "Oh! I hadn't thought of that... uh... I suppose two hours would be sufficient."

"Two hours," Quark repeated while typing the order in."...Enjoy."

"Thank you," Replied the Vorta and he turned to ascend the stairs to the upper holodeck. Quark called after him."WAIT! What about your program?"

"OH, YES!" Weyoun laughed. "I brought my own." And he handed it slowly to the Ferengi. Before plunging it into the system slot, Quark read the label but he couldn't quite make it out because it was printed in an unusual font. He muttered, "this oughtta' be good." Quickly, he demanded Broink to man the bar and wandered off into a back room.

This was his first trip to the holo-suites, Weyoun reflected as he stood alone on the grid before initiating,"Computer, begin program." It chimed affirmative and suddenly, Weyoun was standing in a dim runabout bunk room. The Vorta smiled approvingly and took his position beside a bunk. Constable Odo walked in. This was part of the program.

"What are you doing in here?" Odo growled. His bucket sat in the far corner. Weyoun looked up at him with innocent eyes.

Quark watched from a small monitor in the storage room and rubbed his chin as a group of Klingons guffawed outside. What kind of dominion secrets could he find out?

The Vorta drew nearer, tugging his own sleeves. "I'm sure they'll murder me in my bed if I'm left alone. yours is the only room left with a free bunk. Please, don't let them kill me!" He was improvising a story in which some agents would take his life. "NO!" Odo scowled and paced the room."PLEASE!" Weyoun begged and bowed his head, taking one further step.

What unfolded next is a bit of a mystery, because Quark had to scream at the customers and the two warriors having a brawl in his place of business but when he got back, he was sorry he tuned in. "Eehh.." The Ferengi groaned, a witness to something that will never wash from his memory.

"AHH!" Weyoun's scintillated gasps were audible over the sound system to a few Ferengis in the adjoining bar.

They stood together, supporting themselves on the bunk frame, Weyoun's leg was wrapped around Odo's hip. Both were clothed. Weyoun's eyes were squeezed shut and his brow was knit in pleasure. The changeling was seeping into his pants from his button fly and even between the stitches. The liquid filled the little bowl between Weyoun's thighs and found the pores, invading them.

Quark commented in his native tongue, repulsed.

Weyoun shivered and quaked with his fevered exclamations. The changeling appeared merely uncomfortable, feet planted firmly on the ground, one arm against the Vorta's frail back and receiving very little from this encounter. With some effort, Weyoun managed to focus a weak, psychic charge from the pits of his chest. It glowed faintly, spring green and ethereal, until he sent it into Odo's form. His holo-lover was struck with euphoria. His eyes closed in serenity and he relaxed enough to almost embrace Weyoun.

From the Ferengi's point of view, it just looked like two men hugging, one seemingly sobbing into the others bosom but Quark knew better.

Another burst of light sunk into the founder's torso. Odo sighed softly but Weyoun leaned back, his hips still pinned in place as dark, violet tears started to well up in his eyes. The Vorta equivalent of climax. Sinuses flood. Odo slowly crept out of him and let go. Weyoun looked down and touched his abdomen, missing the sensation of being full as the tears slid down his sallow cheeks. That was as close to sexual intercourse—as close to a founder—as he'd ever come. He was overwhelmed. The dark fluid trickled down his throat. His emotions swelled, a mix of muddled confusion, self-pity, guilt and longing. He reached out to his founder, who backed away with stone-cold realization. Weyoun was surprised to feel such lonesomeness. "What did you do to me?" Odo yelled. "YOU DID THIS TO ME!" and stormed out. The Vorta didn't pursue him. He stopped the program and called out,"Begin program, variation two."

Quark spat and fussed, shaking it off and returned with haste to the bar. Odo walked in from the promenade on his daily routine to be met with a groan of disgust.


End file.
